Unusual Kiss
by DJneo24
Summary: CHAPTER 7 IS IN! Yes kids Iceman continues to fall apart and he's still soul searching for the reason! Read & Reveiw!
1. Fire In Ice

Unusual Kiss  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the "X-Men" characters nor do I own any of the musical quotes that chapters may or may not be opened with... with that said, on with the story!  
  
DJ.neo24 - Hi! This is far from my first story, but it is my first Fan Fiction so Review and Bare with me (I tend to have a multiple personality thing so things might get sad or something pretty fast because get moods). Oh Yea... plus I haven't really been following the X-Men story plots of late so please don't yell at me if I get something wrong! Anyway, "Let's Roll"!  
  
Chapter 1: Fire In Ice  
  
***************************************** "It's only fear that makes you run, the demons that you're hiding from, when all your promises are gone..." --Melissa Etheridge (I'm The Only One) *****************************************  
  
Bobby Drake (aka. Bobby Drake) walked down the hall at the Professor Xavier School For The Gifted. The hall was dark at this time of the morning, it had only the slightest bits of sun light coming through the stained glass windows. He'd been out last night, doing God knows what (with God knows who) and again he let his team members down. He'd been bragging about his female conquests more and more lately, and everybody seemed to be getting sick of it. As he turned the corner he walked into Cyclops who was still in his Pjs.  
"Where in the HELL where you last night? We were attacked and we could've used your help!" Bobby turned his head seemingly ashamed. "How are we supposed to be a team when you are never around?!"  
"Look... I...Uh..."  
"What's happened to you Bobby? You used to be so strong and proud, reliable. Now look at you, you're a walking piece of trash!" He stared at Scott's Ruby glasses. The two of them used to be best friends, but then something happened, with him not Scott, and he pushed him away. Bobby wanted to tell his friend, desperately, but he couldn't. He just looked down in shame as a single tear rolled down his cheek and froze from the empty cold he felt building inside of him. "You can't answer can you? Well guess what, the team is meeting today about you. I suggest that you figure out what you're going to say." Cyclops pushed by his teammate, and shook his head. Bobby ran to his room, flung himself onto the bed and cried until he couldn't anymore. He wanted to be able to tell them the truth, but the truth was that he wasn't even sure. All he really was sure of was that he felt scared, alone. The many (many) women of his life were just a moment of pleasure, a little bit of "fun" to fill the huge void he felt. They meant nothing to him. What was happening to him? What was he doing? His life had turned into drugs, parties. and sex. Why? Where did he go wrong? He tried to think about what he did, what they did, all that but he could think of nothing. He slowly got up and reached for his radio and turned it on. He thought maybe he could drown his sorrows in a pool of musical ecstasy.  
  
Later That Day:  
  
Iceman stood timidly in front of Professor X and his X-Men.  
"Bobby, what's wrong?"  
"Wrong?"  
"Yes, wrong. You've not been yourself as of late and I'd like to know why. I know what's your business is your business but when you endanger your team, your friends it's our business! So i ask you again... what's wrong?" Bobby started to cry again. He shook his head.  
"I don't' know." he managed to whisper "I don't know."  
"How could you not know?!" Cyclops screamed at him. Iceman fell to his knees.  
"Scott, perhaps he needs our help rather than being screamed at right now."  
"Beast is right, Cyclops. I sense he is telling us the truth" The professor guided his wheelchair over to the hero. "We're here for you" Bobby looked up at him.  
"Can you help me... can you read my mind?" Jean Grey turned away unsure of the situation at hand. The professor took a long deep breath.  
"I can try..." before he could finished Bobby hugged him.  
'Thank you." Scott glared at him, and angrily stormed out of the room, and Jean followed suit.  
  
************************************ DJ.neo24 - Ok, ok short I know, but it'll get longer. I promise! Ok so review and enjoy and don't forget to check back for more... I'll do my best to update at least every other day so. I don't know I may have to bring out one of my other personalities to write the next chapter! Have fun kids! 


	2. Numb As A Statue

Chapter 2: Numb As A Statue  
  
DJneo24 - First off I must thank my first reviewer 'DaasBuffy'... THANK YOU! Moving on... well I told you someone else would be writing this chapter. This is Warren (my other half, well you get it)  
  
Warren - Hey!  
  
DJneo24 - Warren is the guy that's going to just screw you up while you read this!  
  
Warren - (snickers) I don't know what you mean! Ok here we go  
  
***************************** "I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell. I know right now you can't tell, but stay a while, and maybe then you'll see a different side of me!" - Matchbox Twenty (Unwell) *****************************  
  
**Recap Flashback**  
  
"Can you help me... can you read my mind?" The professor took a long deep breath.  
"I can try..."  
  
**End Recap Flashback**  
  
The professor sat with his hands just over Bobby's head. Bobby lay there on his bed still as a statue. He closed his eyes as the bald headed man above him entered into his mind. It was black all around him as the professor stood up, he could tell Bobby was in pain. He saw something... something like a light... a spectrum. He walked towards it, but it kept moving further and further away. As he finally caught up to it the alarm sounded and he lost his concentration. Bobby sat up alarmed and hit his head against the professor's.  
"Oww! I'm sorry... did you find anything?!" Bobby was shouting over the loud noise of the alarm towards his mentor.  
"We'll talk later! Right now you have to go with the team!"  
"But..."  
"GO!" he followed the orders he was given, but he didn't know how he would be of use considering the fact that he was completely out of the mind set to fight a toddler much less a being that had the potential to kill him. He ran toward the Black Bird Jet and as he did he ran into Cyclops (not literally).  
"Why are you here?"  
"I've come to take the damn thing out for a joy ride! What the hell do you think?! I'm here to help!"  
"You? Help? Did the Professor brainwash you?" Bobby gave his 'friend' and evil glare. "All right, all right... I won't say anything until after we take care of the problem." They started moving towards the massive jet once again.  
"Speaking of which, who is the problem?"  
"Da problem is our ol' friend Magneto!" Gambit said surprising the two X-Men from behind. "He'z attackin' da military institute VMI!"  
"Why?"  
"Iz Magneto, need i say mor'?" Bobby shook his head to show that he understood and followed the two men onto the plane. Jean, Rouge, Beast, and Wolverine were already onboard and seated. The Black Bird let out a loud noise before lifting off of the ground.  
  
**About 10 Minutes Later At VMI (Virginia Military Institute)**  
  
"There he is, that son of a b..." Wolverine was interrupted by Scott.  
"Rouge! You take Wolverine and Gambit, and attack him from the left. Jean, Iceman, Beast, and myself will take the right and we'll all through everything we've got at him. Rouge, while taking the hands of both Wolverine and Gambit flew out of the top of the Black Bird, while Cyclops and his team ran out of the loading dock. His team charged on from their direction and threw everything that they had at him, but he seemed to know every move that they would make.  
"The all mighty X-Men, are nothing but dirt. You can't even take out one mutant!" Magneto lifted Wolverine by the adamantium in his skeleton and dropped him into the college school next to them, and then he lifted the Jet. Rouge and Beast tried to stop him but they got pinned under it. The rest of the team rushed to their aid while the villain flew off, and after he did Jean passed out. Bobby instinctively built up ice pillars under the 3 ton jet to lift it off his fallen comrades. Scott rushed to Rouge as he was the only one wearing gloves and he checked her pulse.  
"She's still alive but barely." He looked over to Gambit who was next to the massive pile know as the Beast. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. They look in his eyes told them everything. Bobby started to cry. At that moment he knew that the man who was like a father to him, Hank McCoy, Beast, his teacher, his mentor was dead. Logan (Wolverine) stumbled out of the huge pile of rubble seemingly unharmed, and just in time to see the news crews on their way.  
  
**Back At The Mansion**  
  
The Professor was sitting at his desk watching the news.  
"A group of mutants attacked the Virginian Military Institute today. It is believed that they are part of the mutant liberation front, a new group very similar to the Black Panthers. We did get a few shots of the attackers..." Wolverine and Gambits faces flashed over the monitor. "These mutants are considered to be very dangerous." Just then Black Bird landed and Scott came running down the empty hallway carrying Rouge and Jean close behind. He took he into the medical room, and the curious Professor guided the wheel chair into the room behind the group.  
"What happened?" he asked. Scott was still in tears but he explained the whole thing while Jean got to work on Rouge. Then he told him to go check on Bobby because he looked even more distraught than before.  
When the Professor got to his Iceman's bed room he found Bobby kneeling on the by his bed crying into his mattress.  
"Why? Why couldn't I save him?"  
"It wasn't your fault, there was nothing that you could have..."  
"Done? Nothing I could have done? You know my powers... there's about a million things that I could have done! I froze out there, now Beast is dead and Rouge's on the operating table!"  
"You didn't freeze up... you saved Rouge's life! You are a hero. I know it hurts that you lost Hank, it hurts for me too. It's ok to cry, and mourn, but you can't ever blame yourself!"  
"A hero? A hero, am I? Then why can't I even figure out what's wrong with me. Why have I let my team down so much? WHY?"  
"You saved a life, Bobby! And as for you, what ever it is you're hiding... I don't think that you're ready to find out what it is yet! I found it but it evaded me, ran from me. You aren't ready for it."  
"Not ready? What the hell do you mean not ready? What ever it is, it's destroying my relationship with everyone and blocking out my train of thought! I need to know what is going on with me! If out can't help me, maybe I should find somebody who can!" Bobby stood up pushed by the Professor and slammed the door.  
  
**Meanwhile Back In The Medical Room**  
  
"Scott, I have to give her an injection. Fill this siring with 9 mL of that green fluid over there."  
"What is it?" Scott asked his wife.  
"An antivirus! Hurry up! If we don't get this into her soon enough she'll die!"  
  
*********************************** Warren - Well what's gonna happen to poor Rouge? and Bobby? and the rest of the X-men? I guess you'll just have to come back for more next time!  
  
DJneo24 - My god! I put you in for one chapter and you kill somebody, put someone near death, and Put poor Bobby so close to have a mental breakdown it isn't even funny! (Laughing) I loves ya man! Don't forget to review! 


	3. Insanity Personified

Chapter 3: Insanity Personified  
  
DJneo24 - So I see you've come back for installment #3... I must be doing something right! Anyway, I've decided to take back the reigns for right now...  
  
Warren - I hate you...  
  
DJneo24 - You are me...  
  
Warren - Oh yea!  
  
DJneo24 - He's retarded! Anyway...  
  
************************** "All we have to see, is that I don't belong to you and you don't belong to me!" - George Michael (Freedom) **************************  
  
**Recap Flashback**  
  
"I froze out there, now Beast is dead and Rouge's on the operating table!"  
**Meanwhile**  
"What is it?" Scott asked his wife.  
"An antivirus! Hurry up! If we don't get this into her soon enough she'll die!"  
  
**End Recap Flashback**  
  
"Somebody hit the lights, so we could rock it day n night. People gettin' down, that's right... from AM to PM!" Christina Millian's song rocked over the loud speakers in 'Blue Velvet' the dance club that Iceman had retreated to. He didn't want to hear about his problems, or anybody else's for that matter. He went to wash away his fear and animosities away and that's what he was going to do.  
  
**Back At The Mansion**  
  
"Jean!? What's happening?!" Rouge's body was in convulsions.  
"I don't know?" Jean sounded like she hadn't been there for the last few minutes.  
"Jean, Rouge is have violent seizure on your medical table... how the hell can you not know what's going on?" Jean began to cry and as she did she disappeared much like the way a "White Lighter" would on "Charmed". Scott knew something was wrong. He called out to the Professor, who in turn connected their minds. "Professor something's wrong with Rouge! I need help!" The Professor manned his wheelchair down the hall and into the medical room.  
  
**Blue Velvet**  
  
Iceman was sitting at the bar drinking a Rolling Rock when he saw him, his dealer. Putting his hand in the air Bobby signaled him over.  
"Hey Erik."  
"Hey Bob. What can I do for you tonight?"  
"Ecstasy" Erik smirked. "How much?"  
"For them $50.00, but or my best customer... $25.00"  
"Thanks Man." Then they exchanged, money for pill. Bobby was falling deeper into the hole that he was trying to pull himself out of. As soon as Erik turned around and walked away he put the pill in his mouth and took a swig of Rolling Rock to wash it down.  
  
**The Mansion**  
  
The Professor had gotten Rouge's convulsions under control but she was in and out of consciousness. When she was "awake" she was hallucinating, she almost broke Cyclop's nose thinking that he was Magneto. Gambit had come in to check on his long time girlfriend, but he decided he couldn't stay because it was too painful to see the love of his life in such pain. Logan had gone to console him.  
"I luv her. I dunt know what i would do if I lost hir." Remy (Gambit) pulled out a deck of cards and started to energize them and throw them at small objects around his room in anger.  
"Gambit! C'mon man!" Wolverine tried to restrain him. "I love her too. Rouge's like a sister to me... She's gonna be ok! You gotta believe that!" Just then they heard an explosion from the medical room. Running in they saw Magneto standing over Rouge, and the Professor and Scott taken back by the destruction. Logan launched at him and flung his claws towards his feet. As one might expect they went right through but Magneto was unharmed. He just laughed.  
  
**Blue Velvet**  
  
Bobby had gone up to what he perceived to be a topless woman, and started making out with her. What he didn't realize, in his drunken and high state, was that it was actually a man with no shirt on.  
  
**The Mansion**  
  
"What the..." Magneto forced Wolverine's mouth shut. All of a sudden the medical instruments started to lift from their resting places. He drove all of them into Logan, and then threw his lifeless body at Scott. Gambit surprised him by hitting him in the back with an exploding card, and he flew away.  
  
**Blue Velvet**  
  
Bobby, who still didn't realize what he was doing, was now dancing with the mystery man.  
"Whash, uh, whash ish your name?" He managed to stammer at his dancing partner. He laughed and then replied.  
"Stevie"  
"Well Shhhhhteevy, how'd ja like ta go out on like a uh date."  
"I'd like that" he said smiling.  
"Well Shhwell! Do ya have a telly phone numba?" Stevie wrote his number on a napkin and handed it to the Iceman. "Ya know Shhtevy itshh a goot thing you gaved me ya phone number when ya did... whhhannna know why? Coz I think Imma gonna pashh out!"  
  
**The Mansion**  
  
A scream came from Jean and Scott's room. Cyclops ran down the hall towards his room. When he got there, Jean was passed out on their bed.  
  
***************************************  
  
Warren - Ha... ha... muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! In case you didn't figure it out I tied up DJ and took over again!  
  
DJneo24 - Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!  
  
Warren - That'll teach you to call me retarded! Haha! Anyway review my story! hahahaha hahahahahahahahahahaha. Peace & Love! 


	4. The Ways To Set You Free

Chapter 4: The Ways To Set You Free  
  
DJneo24 - I am back... and this time Warren has been sent away, far away! HA! Ok so w/o further adieu...  
  
************************** "Mama, take this badge off of me, I can't use it anymore. It's getting dark, too dark to see." - Bob Dylan (Knockin' On Heaven's Door) **************************  
  
**Recap Flashback**  
  
Magneto forced Wolverine's mouth shut. All of a sudden the medical instruments started to lift from their resting places. He drove all of them into Logan, and then threw his lifeless body at Scott. **  
"What can I do for you tonight?"  
"Ecstasy"...  
"Whash, uh, whash ish your name?" He managed to stammer at his dancing partner. He laughed and then replied.  
"Stevie"  
  
**End Recap Flashback**  
  
It was now morning at the mansion, with an X-men body count of 2 and 1 down (plus no one knew where Bobby was). Jean was on the medical table next to Rouge, who was getting worse by the minute. Scott's arm was broken when the now dead Logan fell on him. The only two X-Men members that weren't on the shelf were Gambit and the Professor. Gambit was spending ever waking moment with his girlfriend. He wanted her to feel that she was safe, and that she did.  
Around lunch time Bobby stumbled in with what he called "the hang over from hell". He could barely concentrate when the Professor ran into him.  
"And just where have you been? Last night after you left Magneto attacked and Logan was killed! Didn't you hear your phone?" Bobby looked down at his feet. He remembered the phone ringing, but he didn't feel like talking. Now Wolverine is dead too. He started to run, run as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going but at the same time he knew exactly what he was doing. He ran down the twisting corridors until he got to Logan's room. When he got there he reached for his closet, he knew that's where Logan kept his gun. The tears were rolling down his face. He thought for a moment before turning the knob and pulling open the door. When it opened a man fell out... it was Magneto. He was tied up and his eyes had been gauged out. Bobby screamed at the sight of this. Scott, Gambit and the Professor rushed in.  
"Oh my God!" Scott murmured under his breath. Gambit turned his head in disgust.  
"Wut did ja do ta heem?" the cajun asked.  
"I didn't do anything... I just opened the door!" Scott walked over and walked Bobby out of the room while Gambit carried Magneto out. The professor was concerned. He'd lost two, and possibly soon three students in two days and now an enemy. As he turned around Magneto stood in front of him in perfect health.  
  
*************************************  
  
DJneo24 - AH-HA! Short but intense! And it's a cliff hanger! Is Magneto dead? What happening to Rouge and Jean? What will Bobby do???????? You gotsta come back 4 more! AND REVIEW!!! Ok that's all 4 now! 


	5. A Melodious Gothic Musical

Chapter 5: A Melodious Gothic Musical  
  
DJneo24: Hello! When last I left y'all people... hahahahahahahahahahaha! Ok so I've brought in a friend (a real friend) to help with the twists and turns of ch.5!  
  
Warren: You have a friend?!  
  
DJneo24: yea! Her names Rachel and she is extremely twisted!  
  
Warren: How did you get a friend?  
  
DJneo24: Hey just because I'm sictzofrantic doesn't mean that I don't have friends!  
  
Rachel: HAHAHA! Shit-zo-frantic! Haha!  
  
Warren: Her?  
  
DJneo24: Hey I said friend... not sane friend! OK?  
  
Rachel: HAHA shitzo! HAHA!  
  
DJneo24: anyway!  
  
*********************************** "In a little while I'll still be here with out you!" - Uncle Kracker (In A Little While) ***********************************  
  
**Recap Flashback**  
  
When it opened a man fell out... it was Magneto. He was tied up and his eyes had been gauged out. Bobby screamed at the sight of this. ~  
The professor was concerned. He'd lost two, and possibly soon three students in two days and now an enemy. As he turned around Magneto stood in front of him in perfect health.  
  
**End Recap Flashback**  
  
The Professor rubbed his eyes. Was he hallucinating? Magneto was dead... he just saw his dead body being dragged out of the room. He looked up into Magnetos long white hair. His chair started to lift off the ground.  
  
"What's a matter my old friend?" the seemingly dead villain asked.  
"How are you... How...?"  
"How am I what?" Magneto seemed like he didn't know that he was dead, or that someone who looked a hell of a lot like him was dead posing as him.  
  
"SCOTT, BOBBY!" the Professor shrieked out for help. Scott came running immediately around the corner, and shot a blast at the Man in red. He dropped the professor and then vanished.  
"Professor... how did he..."  
"I don't know Scott." They stood there pondering the possibilities for a moment until a shriek was heard from the medical room. They ran towards the mournful scream. When they got there they found Rouge in convulsions on the floor. The professor tried to stabilize her but when Scott picked her up she literally burst into a million pieces of dust. Scott turned his head so he didn't have to accept the reality of loosing another friend.  
  
**Later That Night**  
  
Bobby had now locked himself in his room, and the Professor and Scott were in the kitchen talking over the days events. Gambit had hurled himself into a deep depression. he followed the trail of blood from where he had dragged Magneto's body through the corridor. He knew where it led, and he knew why he was going there.  
As he turned the corner he thought he saw Rouge in the distance calling to him, but he remembered that he couldn't be seeing her. He walked and walked and walked through the twisting hallways until he came upon Logan's room. He walked over to the closet and opened it.  
Gambit's heart raced as he searched for the object that he seeked. On the top shelf he found it. A small silver gun, that was just big enough... he found it. Gambit fell to his knees and cried. He wanted to be with his lover so badly that he didn't care the cost... the pain.  
"I'm commin' fur ya cherri!" He placed the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. When Scott and the Professor heard the sound they weren't surprised, they both knew what had just happened and so they both just hung their heads.  
  
***********************************************  
  
DJneo24: OOOHH, AHHH! Ok so death recap: Beast Wolverine Rouge Gambit Magneto (possibly) So you'll have to return for the spine chilling conlcusion... by the way preview: The next chapter will be a biggie... it may take me a long (er) time to wrte it! It is gonna be one with a lot of self discovery and shh-tuff! You DON'T wanna miss it!! Right Rach?  
  
Rachel: (Snort) Shitzo! (Warren Sighs)  
  
DJneo24: Well please review and come back... IN SPITE OF HER! C U Later! ^__^ 


	6. Whenever You're Ready

Ch. 6: Whenever You're Ready  
  
DJneo24: Well ok now... Thank you to MIKE N, my double reviewer: you rock! So c'mon people take the initiative! Review... Last time around I promised a chapter of self discovery and no hang ups (namely Rachel or Warren) and that's what you're getting! Oh yea and I don't think that I'm gonna kill anybody in this one so... I should be a little up lifting, but still agnsty... read on! (PS: I think I've fixed my spacing problem!)  
  
*********************************  
  
"I can't hold back the dawn, and the truth that seems to haunt me. And so it goes, this shall pass away. It cuts so strange. The only thing that stays the same is change." - Melissa Etheridge (Change)  
  
*********************************  
  
**Recap Flashback**  
  
Rouge in convulsions on the floor, but when Scott picked her up she literally burst into a million pieces of dust.  
  
~  
  
"I'm comin' fur ya cherri!" He placed the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.  
  
**End Recap Flashback**  
  
**The Next Morning**  
  
The Professor really didn't know what to do... he had lost a total of four students, teammates, friends. There was no time to grieve as Magneto, or whoever he was might attack at any minute. He wasted little time that day. He called up Colossus (Peter Rasputain), Angel (Warren Worthington III), and the White Queen (Emma Frost). He needed them to help him, to help all of them.  
Bobby had finally come out of his room. His suicidal notions had been forgotten as he saw the pain his teammates were in (and plus he thought it looked like it hurt like hell!). He had been walking down the halls just trying to clear his head, when he passed the medical room. It was patched up now although it was still crimson red from Wolverines blood. Jean was sitting up watching TV.  
"Hey Jean" He called out to his friend.  
"Hi Bobby... How are you today?"  
"Better, I guess" He knew that wasn't really true but what else could he say? He was trapped between worrying himself, and worrying Jean and she looked like she was in much worse condition at the moment.  
"So what've you been up to?" she asked him.  
"Oh you know, trying to kill the bad guys and find out who I am at the same time... it's like juggling!" She gave him a faint smile and then signaled for him to come over and sit with her.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I don't really think that you're in the best condition to be burdened with my problems at the moment."  
"That's silly! You're my friend I want to help!" She guided Bobby's head to her shoulder and gently started to stoke his blonde hair with her delicate fingers. "You can tell me anything." Her voice came across so tender and endearing that he had no choice but to submit to her.  
"How can I even explain it to you when I don't even have a grasp on it?"  
"Well think back... when was the last time you felt special... the very last time?"  
"Very last time I felt special?"  
"Yep."  
"At the Blue Velvet... I met this girl..."  
"GOOD! GOOD! Did you get a phone number?"  
"Yea, but I kinda acted like a drunken ass! I think I would be kind of embarrassed..."  
"NO NO NO! You, my friend, are gonna call this girl and you're going out with her!" Bobby sat up, smiled, and then he gently kissed Jean on her forehead.  
"Ok, if you insist."  
  
**A Few Minutes Later**  
  
Bobby was in his room now, and he was seriously pounding anxiously at the phone keys. It rang, and it rang, and it rang, and then...  
"Hello?" A voice came through on the other end.  
"Hi. Stevie? This is Bobby... from Blue Velvet." He could hear him chuckle on the other end of the line.  
"Hi... how are you? I was beginning to think that you wouldn't call."  
"Well I was just wondering, uh, you know... if maybe you'd like to go on a date?"  
"You seemed a lot more sure at the club."  
"Yea well... this is a lot harder to do when you're sober." They both laughed.  
"Sure i'd like that... how 'bout if I pick you up tonight around 8?"  
"Well I kinda thought I could pick you up..."  
"You called, that was a lot braver... It's the least that I can do!" Bobby submitted and gave him his address (still thinking that Stevie was a woman) and then hung up the phone.  
"Knock, Knock" the Professor's voice came from the door.  
"C'mon in" the door opened and an outline of the wheelchair bound man was in the threshold of his door.  
"Bobby, I think I know a way to help you!" Bobby smiled at the older man.  
"How?"  
"I'm going to put you into your self conscious... I know that, that sounds kind of strange but you're just going to have to work with me." Bobby did follow along, listening to the directions given to him. He laid himself down onto his bed.  
"This won''t hurt right?"  
"No, I don't think so... maybe emotionally, but that's dependent on you any ways." Then the Professor placed his hands over Iceman's head. That was the last thing that he remembered be for going into a room that was filled with hippie like colors. The walls seemed to be a flowing alive vision of tie dyed water, and the floor was orange grass. He started to walk, and he walked, and he walked. The door kept moving further and further away from him, and he would move faster and faster without any luck to get to it.  
Finally he remembered that he was in his own mind... if he wanted the door all he had to do was call it to him. He wasn't an intruder, this was himself that he was in, and just as he thought the door came to him when he called. He reached out and pulled at the handle.  
"Oh I sold my soul for freedom... it's lonely but it's sweet." He could hear singing coming from the other room. It was filled with trees and jungle like things on one side but then it merged into a ice type thing. Small lights started to gather around him, swirling and crashing into one another. Once they had all flown around him, they went into him. He found memories, fears, history that he didn't remember that he had. For the first time in a long time he remembered who he was, but that still didn't answer his question.  
"Bobby." A voice called out to him. He turned around to see jean Grey standing behind him.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I sensed that maybe you needed some help."  
"Jean..."  
"Bobby, you're my friend. I want to help... remember? Now look, whatever you find, I'll still love you. I won't judge you or punish you... I promise!" He sighed. Maybe she was there for a reason that he just didn't understand right now. She followed him through his world. When they got to the far end of the room they hear a door bell. At first they though it was just part of his mind, but they soon realized that it was the door... it was time for Bobby's date! The world around them flashed and then Bobby was back in his body gasping for air as if he were just drowning. He looked around but he didn't see Jean... she must have still been in the medical room.  
Bobby thanked the Professor and told him that they would have to reschedule. He walked over to the door and opened it. A tall tan skinned man stood in the doorway. It was Stevie.  
"Can I help you?" Bobby asked.  
"Yea Bobby" he said laughing. "I'm here to pick you up for our date!" Bobby almost passed out... had he heard him right? DATE?  
  
********************  
  
DJneo24: Ok Ok People! I Couldn't do this in one chapter so look out for seven and the next part. What's Bobby gonna do? What's up with Jean? And The Rest of the team? And how will the new 3 fit in? Tune in next time kiddies! Don't hate me coz I'm beautiful! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha... I love doing that... Review and C'mon back 4 more! Bye Y'all! 


	7. Thinking Of Me Dreaming Of You

Chapter 7: Thinking Of Me Dreaming Of You  
  
DJneo24 - HEY! Sorry for the delay but I kinda had a little case of indecisiveness on where to go with the story! Any way... I finally decided for now at least and I hope that you enjoy it!  
  
a/n - I'm going to start using this space for answering my reviewers so... Mike N: I really don't know why I chose VMI... Hmm, just one of those universal mysteries that you can't explain! (sings the Twilight Zone theme) lol anyway keep reviewing! and Everyone else join him! I love reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh yea and for Stevie's voice think, like a cross between Michael Jackson and Madonna (who just happens to be more masculine than Michael... lol). Onward!  
  
****************************  
  
"I heard broken footsteps, was that you limping?... They tried to make you look broken, not while I'm living. Cause I wanted you to know I heard what you said when it was raining." -- Lisa Marie Presley (Nobody Noticed It)  
  
****************************  
  
**Recap Flashback**  
  
"Bobby, I think I know a way to help you! I'm going to put you into your self conscious."  
  
~  
  
"Can I help you?" Bobby asked.  
"Yea Bobby" he said laughing. "I'm here to pick you up for our date!" Bobby almost passed out... had he heard him right? DATE?  
  
**End Recap Flashback**  
  
"I'm such a horrible person" Bobby thought aloud as he lay on his bed crying into his pillow. "Why do I have to be like this?" He had tried to explain to Stevie that he wasn't... well his choice of words was rather cruel (although unintentional), and Stevie had run off in tears. It had been three days since then but he wouldn't leave his room, he refused to talk with anyone, and the once full mini refrigerator in his room now was as bare as life in Antarctica. He felt so badly for what he had said... he didn't mean to, it just kinda came out that way.  
  
"You can ride high up on your pony, I know you won't fall cause the whole things phony. You can fly swinging from your trapeze scaring all the people, but you'll never scare me. Oh my Bella Donna." The Stevie Nicks song "Bella Donna" found it's way through Bobby's door. That song always seemed to cheer him up, and for some reason (despite the fact that the name reminded him of what he'd done) it soothed him... calmed him down. He sat up and walked over to the door slowly opening it. Scott was standing there, broken arm and all, holding a radio.  
"I was beginning to think that you died in there."  
"A part of me did... I think" Bobby replied.  
"I'm sorry for what happened, do you want to talk?"  
"Are you the same person who just a week or so ago was chastising me for what I'd become?"  
"Well... yeah, but I kinda understand what you're going through now." Cyclops sighed and hugged his friend putting down the radio. "I just want you to feel better. You are my best friend... that is if you'll let me be... I was kind of an ass towards you."  
"Yea you were" Scott looked down to the floor "But I forgive you." He looked up and smiled.  
"If you feel up to it Jean wants to talk to you..."  
"Ah"  
"Well she's in our room... if you want to talk to her... and if you want to just talk, I'm always here."  
"Thanks"  
"Oh by the way Peter, Emma, and Warren are here... um, so they're here to help so that you don't have to fight anybody right now... you can take all the time you need." Bobby nodded to signify that he understood.  
"I think I'll go see Jean now, um... I'll see you later?"  
"Yea" Bobby walked past his friend towards Jean's room. The door was open and Jean was watching TV.  
"Hey Stranger" she said to him, turning off the TV.  
"Hi"  
"I guess I kinda owe you an apology."  
"For what?"  
"Telling you to call that guy."  
"No... it's ok, you didn't know." He looked around, the room was purple, all of it was just purple. "It wasn't your fault. How are feeling? Anything new?"  
"Good and not really... you?"  
"All right I guess." As the time passed Jean and Bobby talked, and talked. He told hear his deepest fears and secrets, and she told him of hers. Within the matter of hours they seemed to become each others closest confidants. Before they knew it, it was past 2 am.  
"Well you better get yourself to bed, hun. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow!"  
"Yeah I guess you're right" Bobby said, looking at the clock again. "I'll see you in the morning." Jean smiled.  
"Yup!" She replied. Bobby left the room and began to stumble though the dark corridors. When he got to his room, he heard a voice behind him.  
"Hello Rob'rt" It was Colossus, who looked like he was just out parting.  
"Hey Peter... how have you been?"  
"Not bad... I heard what's been going on... take all the time you need." He said slightly cringing. Bobby starred at him.  
"You think I'm crazy."  
"No No" He tried to hold back but he began to laugh. Iceman screamed and charged at him, but he just threw him into a wall and walked away. The noise brought out all of the other sleepers.  
"What happened Bobby?" asked the Professor.  
"Colossus threw me into this wall."  
"Wha" a voice came from behind the crowd... it was Peter. He was groggy and still in his PJs. "I did no such t'ing!" Bobby glared at him, but it was interrupted by the sound of laughter.  
"What's that?" He asked  
"What's what?" The Professor asked him.  
"That laughing"  
"There's no laughing Bobby."  
"Yes there is! I hear it!!"  
"Maybe you should get some sleep."  
"Maybe I should leave."  
"Bobby..."  
"Stay away from me!"  
  
***************************  
  
DJneo24 - HAHAHAHAHA! another cliff hanger! I promised you a long chapter and It's having to be split into 3... that's long! So weeelllll... If you review, tell me what you think should happen... should Bobby leave... should I bring Stevie into the picture... review and tell me! Well I hopes that I gots ya interested! BYE! ^_^  
  
Warren - I command you to return.  
  
DJneo24 - Damn It Warren! I thought you where off eating ice cream.  
  
Warren - I was... and know I'm hear to annoy you!  
  
DJneo24 - 'Til next time! 


End file.
